1. Field of the Invention
A great deal of research has been conducted to develop agents for the control of bacteria and protozoa. Thus, compounds and methods for controlling Escherichia coli, Pasteurella multocida, Salmonella typhimurium, T. vaginalis, and like organisms have been the subject of extended research.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, British Pat. No. 1,326,360, published Aug. 8, 1973, teaches 5-nitro-furyl-substituted pyrazole-pyrimidinones, methods for preparing the compounds, and medicaments containing them as the active ingredient. The compounds are taught as possessing activity as antibacterials, anthelmintics, antiprotozoals, coccidiostats, antimalarials, trypanocides, and antimycoplasma agents.
Also in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,495 Jan. 16, 1973), which teaches isoxazalin-3-yl-substituted-5-nitroimidazoles and methods for their preparation. The compounds are taught as being active as trichomonacides and antitrypanosomiasis agents.
In addition, there is in the prior art German Pat. No. 2,218,717, also identified by Derwent No. 74757T, which patent teaches substituted 5-nitrofuryl derivatives of aminopyrazolopyrimidines and methods for their preparation. The compounds are taught as possessing coccidiostatic, trypanocidal, antibacterial, antimycotic, antimycoplasmic, anthelimintic, antiprotozoal, and antimalarial activity, with broad spectrum and very low toxicity. The compounds included are exemplified by 4-amino-1-methyl-3-(5-nitro-2-furyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4d]pyrimidine.
Another prior art reference is U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,294 (Nov. 13, 1973), which is directed to a process for preparing 4-mono-substituted or 4,6-disubstituted-1-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidines. These compounds are taught as being useful in the treatment of gout.
A further prior art reference is U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,324 (Aug. 28, 1973), which is directed to compounds of the class 3-(5-nitro-2-furyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4(5H)-one, alleged to have antimicrobial properties and to be useful for treating urinary tract infections in mammals.
Yet another prior art reference is British Pat. No. 1,353,892, published May 22, 1974, directed to nitroimidazolyl-triazolopyridazines, alleged to be active as antimicrobial agents both in vitro and in vivo, particularly against Trichomonades and Salmonella.
The compounds described in the prior art set forth above differ significantly structurewise from those of the instant application.